Learn to Love
by ArtisticAngel09
Summary: Levy is finally back in action, but with the arrival of having a new partner she soon finds out that she has feelings she didn't think existed. Is it possible to love the same person who gave you nightmares? If so, can his iron like heart learn to love? GajeelXLevy Fanfic.
1. New Partner

Levy sat on the edge of her bed, so many nights she had spent wide awake and her mind flooded with nightmares. It had been two weeks since Phantom Lord had been destroyed and their members had separated, but it was the two longest weeks of her life. Magnolia had finally been peaceful again, even after the Battle Royale with Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Every time Levy closed her eyes the image of being attacked and strapped to a tree, along with Jet and Droy; were enough to make anyone an insomniac. The worst part was that master Makarov had allowed Gajeel to be a part of Fairy Tail, every time she walked into the guild he was there and a cold sweat overtook her body.

She had not been on a single job since then, although the master had told her to take some time off. She didn't want anyone to know that she was grateful for the time away, she couldn't go out in public knowing everyone knew what happened. It was disgraceful for a member of Fairy Tail to be so weak. That was what kept her awake most of all, knowing she was too weak to protect her comrades that dreadful day.

Levy walked into her kitchen and took out a carton of eggs and some bread, maybe cooking would ease her mind. Just as she was about to turn the fire on to cook there was a knock at the door. Levy jumped frightfully and dropped her carton of eggs on the floor.

"Oh fiddlesticks…" Levy said and walked to the door.

Before she had time to ask who it was, a familiar and friendly voice spoke on the other end.

"Levy, it's me Lucy…I have great news to tell you."

Levy exhaled in relief and opened the door to reveal an all too eager Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hi Lucy, I'm so glad it's you. I got a little worried for a moment." Levy said, blushing.

Lucy smiled, and walked in giving Levy a hug as soon as she walked through the doors threshold.

"I'm sorry levy, I didn't meant to startle you." Lucy said, looking at the eggs covering the kitchen floor.

"It's ok, it's my fault for being a little to jumpy still." Levy said bending over to start mopping the eggs up.

As soon as Levy had finished cleaning up her mess, she walked over to her table and chairs by the window and took a seat next to Lucy.

"So…what's this good news you were talking about?" Levy looked at Lucy, with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Well, there are some new jobs posted and master Makarov said that maybe it would be a good idea for you to take one. I thought it was a good idea as well and insisted on being the one to tell you." Lucy looked at Levy with a smile.

Levy looked at the floor and blush covered her cheeks, taking a job now. Levy didn't think it was such a good idea, she knew Jet and Droy had already been back at it again; she just didn't know if she was ready.

"Lucy, I appreciate you and the master looking out for me, I just don't know if I'm ready." Levy looked at Lucy, waiting for her answer.

"Of course you are!" Lucy said, placing her hand on Levy's. "I know you are."

Levy looked at Lucy and a smile spread across her face, maybe she was and she didn't know it yet. Lucy had faith in her, maybe she needed to have faith in herself. It would be a good way to see some new scenery and clear her mind, maybe she would even come back as the old Levy. The Levy that wasn't afraid of walking into the Guild she called home so long ago.

"Ok, I'll go." Levy said looking out the window.

She needed to do this, if not for herself; but to prove a point to everyone. She wasn't going to curl up in the corner any longer, she was a script mage and she was going to show everyone just how tough she could be.

"Yay! Everyone will be so happy to have you back in the Guild. You have no idea how tough it's been without you." Lucy said, smiling at her again.

Levy smiled back, standing up and going into her room to get her fighting outfit on. She was ready, whether she thought she was or not.

"Well I'm going to let you get ready, I'll see you at the guild!" Lucy shouted from the other room.

Levy heard the door shut behind Lucy, Levy wasn't too far behind as she then stepped outside her home in what seemed like forever.

Levy walked through the busy streets of Magnolia, she felt like the citizens were staring at her. When she lifted her head to meet there gazes, she was pleased to see that they were smiling at her. They weren't judging her like she had thought. Levy smiled back and continued on her path to the Fairy Tail.

Opening the doors for the first time in weeks, she was greeted with a crowd of people running to her. Natsu was one of the first to reach her, giving her a hug and then giving her a thumbs up. She saw Gray and Juvia giving a thumbs up as well, then Lucy walked next to her for support. All the people greeting her at the door gave her a new strength she hadn't felt in some time. Walking further into the guild, more members were bowing their heads to her in acceptance for her arrival. Master Makarov was sitting on top of the new bar and gave her a smile she missed dearly.

"Levy my child, I'm glad to see your arrival to the guild again." Master Makarov said as he jumped off the bar and stood in front of Levy.

"It's good to be back master." Levy bowed to him and then smiled.

"Good, then we can get you started on a new job. There are a quite a few new ones, let us see which one would be good for you." Master Makarov walked to the board, with Levy by his side.

Levy looked at the board and didn't think many of these would be good for her, they all looked to be ones for multiple people to join. Since Jet and Droy were still on one themselves, she had to fly solo this time.

"Master, I don't think I can do any of these." Levy said, looking defeated.

"Oh nonsense, I thought you might run into this problem. So I have assigned you a partner." Master Makarov said, with the same smile on his face from earlier.

"Who Master? My comrades are already on a job themselves." Levy said, looking concerned.

"Yes, I know." Master Makarov said, as his hand motioned for someone to join them.

Just as Levy was about to speak, a familiar figure landed on the floor from the second story. There standing in all his Dragon Slayer glory was non-other than the Iron Dragon Slayer himself, Gajeel Redfox. The master had to be out of his mind, there was no way Levy could work with Gajeel. Not after everything that had happened.

"Now Levy, before you protest; I must tell you that even though there is a bad past between the two of you Gajeel is the best partner to accompany you." Master Makarov looked at her with patient eyes.

Levy couldn't speak, there was nothing she could say. She was completely frozen in front of the two of them.

"Levy!" Master Makarov's voice snapped her out of her frozen state of mind.

"Sorry Master, if you think this is the best idea then I guess I have no other option than to abide by your decision." Levy said, looking at Gajeel and then down at the floor.

"Don't worry Shrimp…I don't bite anymore." Gajeel said smirking at her.

Levy looked at him and gave a fake laugh.

"Levy, come with me a moment." Master Makarov said, motioning for her to join him outside.

As they walked outside, Levy let the fresh hair calm her.

"Levy, I know this isn't the best idea. I know it will be difficult, but there is one thing for you to think of. I let Gajeel join the guild because I saw potential, I know what he did can never be forgotten. I also know that people act accordingly to the enviroment they are in. Gajeel was corrupted by darkness and greed, after all that had happened he still agreed to come to Fairy Tail. I believe he wants forgiveness, to start over. I am not saying you have to give it to him, just allow him to prove himself to this guild. He might not really be as cruel as we think." Master Makarov said, waiting for Levy to speak.

"Master, one thing you have always taught me was to see the good in others, I will see if I can see it in Gajeel. I cannot guarantee anything, but I will give it some effort." Levy said, bowing to her master once again.

"Thank you my child." Master Makarov said, walking back into the guild.

Levy looked up at the sky, she didn't quite understand why the master would pair them together. One thing she did know was that he always had a good reason for the things he did.


	2. Nightmares and Memories

Levy finished packing her things before her and Gajeel headed off on their job. It seemed fairly simple, so she wasn't as nervous as she was in the beginning. All except for the fact that she had to work with the man she was most afraid of, wondering if Master Makarov was right. Maybe he wasn't as cruel as they had all thought, just as quickly as Levy thought that; the memories flooded back. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Levy walked into the Guild hall and saw Gajeel sitting on one of the benches, staring out the window. As she looked at him she noticed he seemed different in a way that she hadn't noticed before. He didn't look like the same menacing man she was familiar with, he looked somewhat peaceful. Levy walked over to him with a smile, trying to start the day off right.

"Gajeel…" Levy said hesitantly, still cautious to be around him.

"Hey shrimp…yeah ready?" Gajeel turned around to face her.

Levy blushed, his smirk was kind of addicting. It looked like she was making progress, finding the good in him and all.

"Yeah. Are you?" Levy looked at him, noticing he didn't have any luggage. "Yeah know…the jobs going to be for a few days. Don't you need to bring anything?"

"Yeah, I don't really need much. I'm not like most." Gajeel said, keeping his smirk.

"That's apparent..." Levy whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

Gajeel stood up, stretching; unaware of the remark Levy had made. He walked next to her and picked up her luggage, walking toward the doors he turned to look at her.

"You comin?" Gajeel said, waiting for her.

Levy was surprised at his kind gesture, he was full of surprises today. Feeling a little better about working with him, she hurried next to him.

They boarded the train and waited for all the other passengers to get on, Levy looked at the job description again. Their objective was to find an artifact thief, sounded easy enough. Levy put the piece of paper in her bag and looked out the window. When the train started to move Levy was getting a little worried. She had just started leaving her house, let alone leaving Magnolia. She clutched the side of her seat and closed he eyes, hoping Gajeel hadn't noticed her moment of weakness.

"Hey shrimp…you alright?" Gajeel said, looking at her with his arms folded.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Levy said, her eyes still closed.

"Well you sure as hell don't look alright." Gajeel continued to stare at her.

"Look, I'll be fine. You don't have to pretend you care." Levy said, sounding annoyed.

She didn't need Gajeel's pity, but as soon as she said that she felt horrible. She didn't mean to sound so rude, it just wasn't normal for him to care. Maybe he was trying to change and Levy pushing him away wasn't going to make it any better.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude." Levy looked over at him and noticed he had turned the opposite way.

"Eh, whatever. I get it." Gajeel scoffed.

Levy looked back out the window, well there went a step in the wrong direction.

Gajeel stood up as soon as the train had come to a complete stop, he looked over at Levy and saw she was still sound asleep. It was better than watching her panic through most of the ride, she had definitely been different since he came to Fairy Tail and he knew a lot of her behavior was his fault.

"Levy…Levy wake up. We're here." Gajeel said, nudging Levy's shoulder.

Levy jumped so fast it made him take a step back.

"Oh! Sorry Gajeel, you startled me." Levy stood up and grabbed her messenger bag.

"No worries." Gajeel said, grabbing the rest of her luggage.

Levy walked behind him, and he noticed she sure kept her distance. Gajeel winced, feeling a little ashamed for the things he had done. Not wanting Levy to see him like that, he quickened his pace.

Once they got through the train station, Gajeel noticed Levy wasn't near him. He turned around in a panic until he saw her looking at a nearby café with hungry eyes.

"Yeah hungry or something?" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, do you mind?" Levy grabbed her stomach as a low growl surfaced.

"Eh, why not." Gajeel said, following Levy inside the café.

A petite, bubbly blonde greeted them at the entrance. When she made eye contact with Gajeel her gaze quickly diverted to look at Levy. He got that look from people a lot, he didn't have very good people skills and his facial features caught a lot of people of guard. I mean iron bolts weren't something a lot of people had pierced into their face, let alone there entire body. Then again, Gajeel wasn't you're average person.

"Table for two please." Levy's voice broke his train of thought.

"Ok, follow me." The blonde then guided them to a booth near the back of the café. "What brings you two here? You don't look like locals…a date maybe?" The waitress added before setting the menus on the table.

Gajeel's face turned bright red, then looked at Levy and the similar affect happened to her.

"Oh no…it's not like that at all…just here for a job. Strictly business!" Levy said, looking like she was going to pass out with how fast it took her to spit out the words.

Gajeel nodded in agreement and then looked down at the menu, trying to avoid any further communication between the waitress and Levy. Why would anyone think they were a couple? First off, they were complete opposites and Gajeel was no were near good enough for her…especially after what had happened. There was no way in a million years that Levy would ever look at him in that way and he sure as hell didn't even deserve it.

"Well that was embarrassing!" Levy said, as she nervously laughed.

Gajeel could sense from her behavior that she was trying to break the awkward silence that had developed since the comment from the waitress was made.

"Yeah…" Gajeel said, as he put the menu down and looked at the people in and around the café.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Levy looked at him and he noticed she even looked concerned for him.

"No, unless you want me to starting munching on this iron table and chairs we're sitting on." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Gajeel saw Levy blush and then she giggled. He made her laugh, that was better than seeing her look upset. It looked like they were getting along, which was good considering that was one of the reasons Makarov had paired them together.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be good considering I still need to eat my food." Levy said trying to sound funny.

The waitress had taken Levy's order and was back in no time with her food. Gajeel diverted is attention from the crowd to watch Levy, it had been a while since he had eaten regular food. His diet consisted of every metal known to man, depending on just how hungry he was. Levy saw him looking at her and blushed again, Gajeel couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked when she blushed. That's when he remembered she was innocent, he was the one who was far from it. He felt the memories and his past with Phantom Lord start to surface again.

Once they were done at the café, they started on there way to a nearby hotel. Levy had asked for two rooms and by some odd luck they were side by side one another. Gajeel grabbed his room key and followed Levy up the stairs to the second floor. Levy smiled at him once more before unlocking her room door and walking inside. Gajeel then followed suit and opened up the door to his room, once inside Gajeel sat on his bed looking out the window to the town below.

The sun had set and the sky became dark; Gajeel sat out on the balcony outside of his room. He wasn't a fan of being indoors; it made him feel confined. He had grown accustomed with the wild from all his years with living with Metalicana. Just as he felt a sliver of peace, he heard a knock at his door.

Gajeel walked over to the door and took a quick sniff before opening it to reveal who he already knew was standing before him, Levy.

"Everything alright shrimp?" Gajeel said, looking down at her.

"Yeah…well umm…I can't sleep. Can I just stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the floor you won't even know I'm here. I just don't want to be alone tonight…" Levy looked up at him, and it looked like she had been crying for quite some time.

"Eh sure, why not." Gajeel said allowing her to walk inside.

"No need to sleep on the floor, I don't really sleep anyway. I'll be out on the balcony if you need me." Gajeel said, as he watched Levy smile at him and curl up underneath the covers of his bed.

"Thank you." Levy then turned to face the opposite side of the room, with her back facing him.

Gajeel sat back down outside and looked at the sky as he chewed on a piece of an iron pipe he had stashed away in his pocket.

It wasn't too long after Levy had fallen asleep that Gajeel heard her moving around in bed, he turned back to look at her. It seemed she was having a nightmare, Gajeel approached her cautiously and listened.

"No…please…my arms…I can't move. Why are you doing this?!" Levy screamed, tossing in bed.

Tears slid down her face, Gajeel finally knew what she was having a nightmare about and suddenly he no longer had an appetite. Walking over to the dresser, he placed the half eaten iron pipe down and looked in the mirror. He could barely look at himself, he was a monster; not knowing if he could ever be forgiven by her.


	3. Intoxicated Feelings

Levy woke up to the smell of coffee, rolling over she saw Gajeel sitting outside sipping from a mug. She slipped out of the bed and joined him outside.

"Thank you." Levy looked up at him.

"Yeah…" Gajeel said, he seemed a little distant.

"Ummm…is everything ok?" Levy was curious.

"Yeah, no worries shrimp." Gajeel said, standing up and walking inside.

Levy knew something was wrong, and if they were going to be partners they needed to be honest with one another.

"I'm sorry if me staying here bothered you, it won't happen again." Levy said, noticing Gajeel stopping abruptly.

"I told you it wasn't a problem…can we just drop the subject already?!" Gajeel said, he was getting agitated.

"Fine!" Levy said stomping her feet in the ground.

She knew the way she was acting probably seemed childish, but she didn't care; he was acting strange. He was actually tip toeing around her it seemed like, which was not like him at all. Levy at this point was frustrated, she walked past him in a hurry and walked out of the room; slamming the door as well.

"Fuck!" Gajeel said, sitting down on is bed.

Ever since he heard Levy crying in her sleep he was thinking differently. He didn't fully understand the pain he had caused her, until now; he was disgusted at himself. He didn't think there was anything he could say to make her feel any different toward him, she probably thought he was nothing more than an animal; which also made him surprised that she agreed to work with him. Master Makarov had thought it would be a good idea for them to work together, maybe that old man was going senile.

"I don't ever think I'll be able to atone for the things I have done, especially to her." Gajeel muttered, as he pressed his face into the pillow.

The smell he caught made him relish in it, it smelt like heaven. When he finally realized who's it was he threw the pillow to the wall; why was he thinking of her in this way? Her smell was intoxicating to him, her pain was something he wanted to take away; even if he was the one who gave it to her in the first place.

"I guess I better go find that little woman…" Gajeel sighed, standing up and walking out the door.

He barely walked a foot from the doorway before he nearly tripped over the blue haired bookworm, crying in the hall.

Son of A…" Gajeel stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"So…sorry." Levy managed to say between sniffles.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you in there." Gajeel tried to sound somewhat sincere, as he stood up against the wall scratching the back of his head.

Levy looked up at him with somewhat of the same face she had last night at his door.

"Let's just forget about this morning and get to work." Gajeel said, trying to break the silence.

"O…okay." Levy said, grabbing Gajeel's hand he had extended to help her up off the floor.

Levy wiped her face with her sleeve and straightened her clothes.

They walked down the hallway, still in silence.

They walked out of the hotel and Levy looked at the job description again.

"So it looks like the thief is tracking priceless artifacts, the last museum he stole from was not even 3 miles away from here." Levy looked up from the paper at Gajeel. "We should probably check out the museum, see if he left any clues." Levy folded the piece of paper and led the way.

Gajeel followed behind her, he couldn't believe he caught her crying again; because of him…again. He needed to snap out of it, he needed to focus on the job; that's what mattered. At least that's what Gajeel thought until last night, he had watched her sleep the entire night. He wouldn't ever openly admit to stroking her hair when she was crying, thinking that might help to ease her sadness. He just couldn't handle seeing her like that, the feelings it gave him he wasn't familiar with. He could find every pressure point throughout another person's body, he could also time the right time on when to strike. One thing Gajeel couldn't pin point and determine were the feelings he got from her, it made no sense to him.

"We're here." Levy said, snapping Gajeel out of his intense thought.

The museum was one of the most prestigious in Fiore, holding the largest collection of artifacts known to man. This guy was "ballsy" for sure, Gajeel thought to himself. They walked in and approached one of the guards, Gajeel was already sizing him up. He didn't seem like much, which gave Gajeel a reason as to why the culprit had gotten away with the crime so easily. He watched as Levy interviewed the guard, asking him all kinds of questions Gajeel could tell the guard obviously didn't have the answers to.

"Thank you for your time, it is very much appreciated." Levy said, walking back over to Gajeel. "Well that was a dead end."

"Hmph, I coulda told you that." Gajeel scoffed.

Levy's face turned red with frustration, but brushed it off and labeled his comment as "typical Gajeel".

Levy ignored anything else he might try to say and continued to walk through the museum, looking for some idea has to who the criminal might be.

After what seemed like hours, Levy decided to call it a day; at least at this museum. They had been looking most of the day and found nothing useful, she turned to look at Gajeel. He was looking at a mural on the wall. Levy walked closer to it, but not close enough so Gajeel saw her, she looked at the mural in all its beauty. It was a painting of a dragon, covered in what looked like iron. The dragon was perched on a cliff, looking magnificent. Levy looked a little closer and then put the two together. It was a painting of Metalicana, she had not ever known what the legendary Iron dragon had looked like until now. He was simply breathtaking, then levy looked at Gajeel and the expression on his face. He looked hurt, his eyes were honed in on the portrait. She didn't ever truly know his relationship with the dragon, just enough to know he was the one who trained Gajeel in his magic ability with iron. The way that he was looking at the portrait gave Levy the impression that it was more than that. Levy then needed to change the atmosphere and walked closer to Gajeel, noticing his change in expression when she saw he noticed she was next to him.

"Ready?" Levy said.

"Yeah…" Gajeel said, taking one last look at the mural before walking out of the museum.

Once they got back to the hotel, Levy was starving and suggested to eat at the pub located within the hotel. Gajeel obliged, even though he didn't really eat common food. Levy walked inside and sat at the bar, she needed a drink with how the trip was going, she was trying to solve the crime and catch the guy. Along with trying to sort through her rollercoaster of emotions.

Gajeel sat next to Levy, looking at her confused.

"Thought you were hungry?" Gajeel cocked his head toward her.

"Yeah, well maybe I need a drink too." Levy said and giggled.

"Hmph." Gajeel sat there, wondering what this was to lead to.

After hours past, Gajeel watched as Levy had pretty much consumed her weight in alcohol and food. He had tried to stop her numerous times, but was met with a stern look and evil glare. He eventually gave up on trying to stop her and simply just kept a close watch on her. He knew she had had enough when she stood from the bar and swayed like a leaf in the wind.

"Okay shrimp, time for you to go to bed." Gajeel picked her up like a child and walked out after nodding to the bartender and placing the money on the bar table.

"Well…aren't you a party…poo..pooper!" Levy said, her words cutting off with tiny hiccups.

"Levy, please don't speak…you're really drunk." Gajeel continued to walk up the stairs, actually quite amused by her behavior.

"Why do you give me a...hard…time?" Levy looked at him.

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders.

"You hate me…I know it." Levy continued to speak.

Gajeel rolled his eyes, knowing it was the alcohol.

"Fine, be the silent type now. I get it." Levy wouldn't stop. "I'm probably such a burden to you. Are you just doing this to make up for what happened?"

By the time Levy finished her sentence Gajeel had stopped in front of her door to her room. His face went pale at her remark, it wasn't the reason. He didn't feel indebted to her, he just wanted to protect her instead of hurt her. Gajeel placed her on the floor and twisted the key in her door lock.

"Gajeel…why did you do it?" Levy stood inches from him.

Her question hit him like a ton of bricks, it reminded him of her pleas last night from her nightmare. Gajeel didn't have an answer, he couldn't simply say "Well cause I was a sick sadistic son of a bitch…that's why." Yeah probably wouldn't go over so well. There truly wasn't a good enough explanation for him to give her.

"Yet, after everything that you did…I even care about you…hmph...I must be stupid." Levy hiccupped.

Gajeel looked down at her, she still cared for him even after everything.

"There must be something wrong with me…isn't there?" Levy said, getting on her tip toes.

She held onto his shirt, clutching it for dear life. For some reason she was drawn to this man, wanting to press her lips to his and get lost in him.

"Levy…I can't…I don't deserve it." Gajeel was holding on to her shoulders.

Levy looked at him, really looked at him. She could see raw emotion, it caught her by surprise. He looked torn, like he wanted it but thought it was something he could never have; but she was willing to give it to him.

"Yeah know, you're not a monster…at least I don't think you are." Levy said, trying to reassure him.

Maybe it was the alcohol, scratch that; it definitely was the alcohol making Levy so courageous in her feelings for him. Gajeel just looked at her, stunned; he didn't understand how this innocent little blue haired women could feel anything towards a man who caused so much despair and destruction.

"Please Levy…go to sleep before you make a mistake you will most surely regret." Gajeel said, stroking a stray blue strand of hair from her face.

Gajeel then placed her key in her hand and walked over to his room, a look of despair on his face.

Once Gajeel closed the door behind him he fell to his knees, punching the wall with just enough force to only put a dent in it. Why did he want that kiss to happen so badly? Why did he torment himself with fantasies that couldn't happen, no matter how much he wanted it to? The things that came out of her mouth, it was like she was looking right through him; wanting him just has badly.


	4. Stay

**Ok, sorry for the wait everyone. I have been super busy and honestly have been stuck with what to do next in the story. I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for taking the time to read it.**

Gajeel sat outside his room, perching himself on the balcony railing. He didn't get an ounce of sleep through the rest of the night, he wondered if Levy was alright. She had gotten pretty drunk the night before. Although thinking back on it; he knew it was best that he let her be. The things she was saying and her body language showed him that it was better for her conscious and his sanity to not walk into her bedroom with her. He may not be a certified ladies' man, but he did know what happened when you mixed alcohol and hormones together. Even though the thought of having her in his arms sent a rush of heat through his body; he shook his head. He knew he wasn't entitled to have feelings like that for her; let alone even think about her. Gajeel sighed, taking a quick breath of fresh air before walking back into his room; he at least needed to make sure she didn't fall asleep with her head in the toilet.

Levy stretched her arms above her head in bed; then her head started to pound and she rolled to her side. The pain was unbelievable, it had been a while since she had drank so much liquor. The last time she did; she managed to be stupid enough to drink with Cana. The outcome was far from pretty; when she awoke from that sinful night she had no money in her pouch and a shiny new tongue ring. To say it was anything from eventful and stupid would be an understatement. Levy pressed her fingers to her temples, she needed to get rid of the pain; she felt ridiculous even thinking she could hold so much liquor in her tiny body. Then she got another kind of pain as she thought about the things she had said to Gajeel; why did she have to be so stupid?!

Levy decided it was best to get out of bed and face him; along with the rest of the world. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth; and then decided it would be best to take a shower. Levy turned the water on and waited for it to be warm enough to endure; when the temperature was just right she walked inside. The water hit her and made her feel so relieved; they were miracle workers for hangovers. Levy slid down to sit on the shower floor, letting the water wash away all the regret she had built inside her. She kept reliving last night, analyzing everything that was said. She couldn't believe she was only an inch away from kissing the man last night. Note to self: no more liquor while on this trip; if not ever. The thought of his face made her upset though; he had said he didn't deserve it. She knew without him saying anything; that he had felt bad for what had happened in the past. The past was behind them though; all Levy wanted was for them to move forward from it all. When the water started to turn cold, she decided it was best to get out. After turning off the water and grabbing a towel nearby; she walked back out to where her suitcase laid on her dresser. Just as she was about to get dressed; there was a knock at the door.

Gajeel knocked on her door; waiting for a reply. He knocked again and still no answer; now he was wondering what was going on inside there. He had heard what sounded like something was crashing into a piece of furniture; before he had time to think Gajeel busted down the door. He didn't quite think about his actions when he had plowed through her room's door, all he wanted to accomplish was to make sure she was alright. Once the dust settled from the impact, he wished he had never done it. Standing there, in all her script mage glory was Levy. Wearing nothing but her blue locks in a tangled mess. She was in an awkward position, looking like her underwear were stuck to the heel of her foot. 'So that had been what all the noise was about' Gajeel thought to himself, unsure what to do next. Before he had time to do anything but stare, he was greeted with a high pitched scream; followed by Levy frantically trying to hide.

"Gajeel! Don't look!" Levy continued to scream, reaching for the blanket on her bed.

Levy ripped the blanket off of her bed and threw it over herself; Gajeel's face turned red and he looked at the floor in response to the situation.

"Shit." Gajeel mumbled as he stumbled backwards, trying to find the exit without looking in her direction.

Levy looked at him, his face was as red as a tomato; she giggled at his expression. Then she noticed his teeth gritting at her sudden burst of laughter.

"Sorry…um just wanted to um…just come downstairs when you're done…got it?" Gajeel said as he found the exit and escorted himself out, not managing to look up.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him leave, and yet she seemed disappointed; did she actually want him to see her naked? Maybe she just wanted to see him naked; why was she thinking of this? Levy finally was able to get an outfit together and get presentable for the day; distracting herself from her thoughts again. She had been trying to bypass these feelings she seemed to have for the iron dragon slayer for quite some time now; she couldn't wait to get home and get some distance between them.

Gajeel sat in a chair in the lobby; looking outside to the empty streets. It had started to rain; which meant a lot of their investigation had to be put on hold. He couldn't believe he had walked in, well more like burst in on her dressing. The look on her face was so cute, her face turned to a perfect shade of red and her expressions were so innocent. Gajeel then new his face was turning red and couldn't shake the thoughts of her out of his head. He needed to stay away from her today; it was the only way to continue to keep her safe. Gajeel stood up and walked up the stair; he was going to stay in his room until the feelings he felt dissolved. He didn't deserve them and if he pursued them they would only lead to more hurt; he was good at hurting…unfortunately. As he approached his floor, he saw Levy walking out of her room. Trying to make it inside before she saw him; he knew it was too late when she smiled in his direction before looking to the floor and blushing. Oh that face, how he wanted to kiss every ounce of it; 'shit' Gajeel thought. Levy walked over to him and looked him right in the face; she was getting more courageous by the minute.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, sensing something was wrong.

"Just going in my room, it's raining…thought I would take a nap….until it settles. Looks pretty serious right now, you should probably rest too…from drinking and all." Gajeel said, stumbling over his words; which was not like him at all.

Levy knew something was wrong now, Gajeel never had a problem saying what he needed to say. Levy didn't know if she should probe the subject to find the truth; she wanted to know more about him. Levy didn't need to fear him anymore, she didn't have any alcohol in her system this time and she was going to find out what was making him seem so distraught.

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" Levy said, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

Gajeel saw the change in her actions and body language, she seemed curious about what he was thinking. He couldn't let her in though, even the slightest ounce of his feelings would be sure to do damage to her. He had hurt her physically once, he wasn't going to let himself hurt her emotionally.

"Levy, it's nothing…I just need to be alone right now." Gajeel said, trying to push her away.

"Gajeel please talk to me…" Levy was pleading with him.

"No, it's best if I don't." Gajeel said, opening his door.

Before he could close the door between them, Levy stuck her foot between the door and the threshold. She was not letting him shut her out again; not this time.

"Don't you dare tell me what's best for me." Levy said, she was done with always letting things go; she was determined now.

Gajeel's expression was of shock as he looked at Levy; her face was now a serious, stern expression. He realized he couldn't win the argument and rolled his eyes; letting her walk inside his room. He had a feeling it would end in disaster, but a part of him couldn't turn her away.

"Fine…just don't expect me to spill my guts to you…got it shrimp?" Gajeel said, trying to hide his sense of eagerness.

"Humph." Levy protested, he obviously didn't know her that well.

Once they were both inside his room, Gajeel needed some fresh air; it was raining but he didn't care. He walked outside before Levy could sit him on the bed like a therapist and try to pry apart his 'feelings' oh how he hated them. The rain made him feel better, even though it was soaking his clothes. He looked behind him and saw that Levy stood there, her foot tapping in frustration; she didn't look like she was going to leave without an explanation for the way he had been acting. He had to admit, his excuse to go in his room wasn't really a good lie. Knowing that he couldn't stay out in the rain for the whole day, Gajeel decided to walk back inside. His clothes were dripping water on the floor as he walked to the closet.

Levy watched him walk inside, he was covered in water; why did he have to go outside? That man never made any sense to her. She was about to say something when he then stripped his shirt off of his drenched body. She looked in awe at his amazingly sculpted body; he was certainly fit. She then looked at his many scars, they seemed like a never ending marking. His Iron studs lining down his arms, the way his arms flexed with the slightest movement. She couldn't stop looking and he had noticed her staring; she could have sworn she saw him smirk. His hair lay down, drenched in water; it clung to him so gracefully.

"Need help with something Shrimp?" Gajeel said, breaking her thoughts.

"I uh..well…umm…." Levy looked at him, her words were a jumbled mess; she needed to pull it together. "Why are you acting differently? Did I do something wrong?" Levy let the questions pour out of her.

Gajeel took a deep breathe, he couldn't tell her everything.

"I told ya, it's nothing. Can you leave now?" Gajeel didn't want to be rude, but he knew it was the only way to get her away before he lost all sense of control.

Gajeel saw her look defeated, he saw her courage fall apart at his words. He watched her stand up and slowly start to walk to the door.

"You know, even after everything; I thought we could move past it all and at least be honest with each other. Be friends, I guess I was wrong…sorry to bother you." Levy said, knowing she wasn't going to get much out of him. "You can go back to Fairy Tail if you want, I can finish the job by myself."

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't want to go back to Fairy Tail; he just didn't want to get close to her for her own sake. Now he thought he would lose her for good; even if it was strictly business. He felt like he needed her close to him, make him feel somewhat human. Before he even registered what he was doing, he pressed his hand to the top of the door; stopping it from opening. He stood over her, her brilliant brown eyes looking up at him through her beautiful blue locks.

"Gajeel…" Levy said, looking up at him.

"Levy…don't go…okay?" Gajeel said, he didn't know what else he could say.

"Okay…" Levy pressed her hand against his naked and scarred chest. "I won't."


	5. Forgiveness

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows/favs. I am reposting this chapter, changed a few things around. I want it to run together, so I'm probably going to need an entire chapter just for the Lemon. Expect one in chapter 6, for now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Levy could barely catch her breath as she looked up at Gajeel, his stern face seemed so full of torn emotions. She was confused at his behavior, one minute he was telling her to leave and the next he had physically shown her he didn't want her to leave.

"Look, I owe you a front door. Just stay here tonight until the building maintenance fixes yours in the morning." Gajeel had to think of an excuse for her to stay.

"Okay…let me just get a few things." Levy said hesitantly, as she opened the door to the hallway. "I'll be right back."

Gajeel watched as she walked out, maybe he had startled her and she wasn't going to come back. His actions did seem desperate at best; he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to mend the distance he had put between them when he told her to leave, the look he got from her after his words had torn at his iron cold heart. Gajeel walked to the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. After he had finished drying it to the best of his abilities he heard a knock at the door. Gajeel opened it to reveal Levy standing there holding her messenger bag over her left shoulder and two books cradled in her arms.

"Wow shrimp, you look like your moving in." Gajeel blurted out before thinking. He blushed and stepped to the side, letting Levy walk in.

He had noticed the slight blush that had crept up on Levy's face at his comment.

"Yeah, well I don't sleep well at night." Levy looked down at the floor. "Reading seems to help ease my mind."

Levy set her bag and books on a chair by the window that overlooked half of the busy town. She rummaged through her bag and picked out a pair of cotton shorts and a bright orange tank top.

"Um, I'm going to get ready for bed." Levy's blush spread further across her face.

"Yeah, no problem." Gajeel said looking to the side; as if in embarrassment. "I'll be outside. Looks like it stopped raining."

Gajeel watched Levy walk into the bathroom, he took a deep breath and walked outside. He needed to keep his head on straight, tonight would be just like when she stayed the night when they first got here. Nothing would happen, he would stay outside while Levy slept. The fresh air seemed to help clear his mind well enough until he turned to look inside and saw Levy step out of the bathroom. Her pair of white cotton shorts rose up her thighs, showing just the right amount of ass. Her tank top fit her perfectly, her chest wasn't huge but her breasts looked perfect settle in the cotton material. After a close but brief examination, he noticed she had taken her bra off and could see her nipples stand to attention at the sudden drop in temperature. Gajeel felt his paints start to tighten, when he looked down and saw he was getting a little too excited at his partner's new wardrobe.

"Shit!" Gajeel placed his hand over himself, trying to settle is rousing manhood.

"Hey Gajeel!" Levy shouted for him. "I need your help." Levy watched as Gajeel seemed to get startled at her words.

Gajeel seemed to get control of himself and walked inside. He thought he was in the clear until he saw Levy bending over her luggage; her ass was now in his sight. Gajeel couldn't help but admire it, she seemed to hide her amazing assets when they were in Magnolia. Although Gajeel had glimpsed at her behind a time or two; of course when no one was looking.

"What's up?" Gajeel tried to act normal, not want Levy to know he was staring at her ass.

"Oh, glad you heard me. Have you seen my glasses?" Levy said, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I haven't seen them since we got here, I thought maybe I left them here when I stayed over the other night."

Levy walked closer to him, examining his face.

"Are you feeling ok?" Levy continue to study him. "You have been acting different."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "Um, try looking on the table next to my bed."

Levy walked over and sure enough there they were, she picked them up and put them on.

Oh thank goodness, I can't read without them!" Levy sat down on the bed, curling up with a book in her lap.

Gajeel admired the way she seemed so intrigued by her book, the faces she made when it seemed she had found a good part and the way she would brush her hair from her face if it was in her line of vision. Gajeel could feel arousal trying to take over and he then proceeded to walk into the bathroom. He leaned over the sink, panting; unzipping his pants to take out his length into his hands. Maybe Levy staying the night wasn't such a good idea. Thoughts of her flooded through his mind as he started pumping into his palm. With every memory of her laugh, her smile; made him all the more aroused. Gajeel couldn't believe what she was doing to him, the Iron Dragon slayer himself falling for a blue haired bookworm. He needed to snap out of it or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pursuing her.

"What am I doing?!" Gajeel muttered, in shock over his actions.

Before he could relieve himself of his pent up tension, there was a light knock on the door. Gajeel fumbled around with his pants before he answered.

"Gajeel?" Levy knocked again. "You ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Gajeel said, as he composed himself before opening the door; which was greeted with her sweet face.

"Gajeel, I think we need to talk." Levy looked serious as her arms were crossed.

Gajeel's face turned white and he walked past her to go outside again.

"Would you stop going outside?" Levy's voice seemed irritated. "Every time I'm around it's like you can't be around me. Am I that annoying to you? If so, then why did you offer me to stay tonight?" Levy's face was turning red in anger.

Gajeel turned around and looked at her, she looked even cuter when she was mad.

"Levy, just drop it!" Gajeel shouted back, he didn't mean to get so upset he just didn't want to talk about it.

"NO!" Levy protested, she wasn't backing down this time. "I will not stop until you tell me something. Geez, you're such a stubborn asshole!" Levy covered her mouth after the profanity spilled out of it.

Levy stomped her foot in the floor and pursed her lips at him. Gajeel couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy she looked and just like that he was storming towards her.

Levy thought she had angered him, her courage seemed to dwindle and her heart was beating. The look he gave her was like he was hungry, but for what she didn't know. She thought maybe she had upset him to the point of no return; she didn't want to be pinned to a tree again. Levy was beginning to cower until Gajeel grabbed her face and pulled it towards his, kissing her like he couldn't live without it. The kiss had taken her by surprise and yet it was all she had wanted for the past few days. She couldn't help her hands from grabbing his bare arms and pulling him closer, she needed this kiss like she needed a book. She yearned to be close to him and learn about him. Gajeel placed his hands under her ass and lifted her; her legs wrapping around his torso.

Gajeel placed her on the bed and towered over her. He relished the sight of her lying underneath him, she looked beautiful with her disheveled appearance from their kiss.

"Gajeel, what are…" Was all Levy could manage as Gajeel pressed his lips to hers once again.

His kisses were intoxicating, she needed more.

"Levy, I don't want to think about this." Gajeel said with panting breathes. "If I do, I'll stop myself…I don't want to."

Levy's eyes started to water, she couldn't believe that those words were coming out of his mouth.

"Shit, Levy don't cry ok?" Gajeel started to pull away from her. "If this scares you I'll…"

"No, it doesn't." Levy said, looking at him intently.

"Levy, don't lie to me…I don't want to pressure you into anything." Gajeel moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Levy sat up and inched closer to him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Gajeel, you're not…I promise." Levy was trying to make him listen. "I want you to, I have for a while; I just didn't quite understand until now."

Gajeel looked at the wall, he didn't want to taint her; someone so pure and kind.

"Levy, I am a terrible person. I have done horrible things, like what I did to you." Gajeel didn't dare face her, if he did he would end up kissing her again.

First she needed to understand who he was and if she was willing to take a step like this with him.

"It doesn't matter Gajeel, you are a different person now. I can see it." Levy pleaded with him, she clutched her shirt in her hands.

"Levy, you deserve to do this with someone who is worthy of you. I'm not that person." Gajeel lowered his head.

"You don't get to tell me who I should be with, I believe you have showed me on more than one occasion that you deserve this just like any other man." Levy grabbed his face and turned it to face her. "You saved me from Laxus, that day you showed me that you wanted to change."

Gajeel just looked at her, she was kind and forgiving; how could she have forgiven him after everything?

"Look, don't think I didn't notice your bulge earlier; I may have been reading but I caught a glimpse." Levy looked at him, her glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. "You can try to be noble and push me away, but we both know sooner or later it will happen."

Levy kissed his forehead, then on one of his iron studs that was placed on his eyebrows. Levy noticed Gajeel's body relax at her touch, she knew he needed her and she knew she needed to show him that she wanted this just as bad.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek and then her lips.

"Damn you Shrimp, don't go regretting this later." Gajeel said, with a smirk that made Levy giggle.

"I won't, trust me." Levy smiled at him, she then straddled herself on top of his lap.


	6. Pleasure

**Here is the latest chapter, hope you all enjoy. LEMON ALERT! Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, I wrote this entire chapter on my phone; haven't been near my computer. All favs/follows and reviews appreciated!**

The way Levy was straddling Gajeel made his manhood stir. This woman looked amazing straddled over him: her blue hair falling in her face as she slowly grinded into his lap. Gajeel let out a soft growl, kissing Levy's neck; then trailing it with little nips. He heard Levy giggle, she seemed to enjoy this; he never knew this side of her before. As if he were remembering everything in this moment, he seemed to freeze; Levy looked at him.

"Gajeel, you won't hurt me." Levy reassured him.

Gajeel heard her say those words, but for some reason didn't quite trust himself; he had never cared for a woman in the past. He only used them to quench a thirst he had. With Levy it had felt different, he had actually gotten to know her; he didn't even know the other women's names half the time. He had developed a protectivness over her, even if the reason was at his own hands. He felt Levy trace her fingers across his chest, tracing the studs that lined his collar bone and the scars that accompanied them.

"What are these from?" Levy asked, she seemed curious.

Gajeel chuckled, her body jiggling on his lap from the vibration of his laughter.

"Shrimp, when your as hated and as reckless as I am; you get a few battle scars." Gajeel chuckled again, he wasn't necessarily ashamed of them; it just meant he was a lot harder to kill.

Levy just smiled warily, thinking about his remark; even though he had wronged her the thought of anything happening to him made her stomach weak. She brushed her thoughts to the side, her hands traced lower down his body; resting on the hem of his pants. He smirked at her, then his mouth was on her neck trailing kisses across it and down to her collarbone; tingling shocks coursed between her legs. The feeling made her anticipation stronger, she needed his touch.

Gajeel slipped his hand underneath her tank top. His fingers grazing over her nipple, Levy let out a moan; arching her body in response to his touch.

"Ga-Gajeel!" levy spoke his name through another moan, his hand now lifting her shirt up by her neck; she was lying beneath him now.

He lowered his head, his lips only inches away from her breasts. His shallow breathing brushing against her nipples; causing them to harden. Gajeel smirked again, her body was responding in an amazing way to his touch. His tongue licked her now hardened nipple, her back arching again; Levy clung to the sheets of his bed.

"Like that shrimp?" Gajeel asked, knowing her answer from the expression on her face.

"Gajeel, please!" Levy begged for him to strip her naked and take her.

"Almost, I have to make sure your wet and ready...besides, I like playing with you." Gajeel looked at her, giving another devious smirk.

Levy looked up at him, a whimper escaped her lips; she wanted him.

Gajeel took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it; Levy responded by grabbing his long black hair in her hands; tugging it as he gently grazed her nipple with his teeth. The pain she felt from it made her feel different; she felt wanton. She pulled his hair harder, only making him nip at her again; it seemed to have the same effect on both of them. He trailed his mouth further down her body, grazing his lips down her abdomen; licking her hip bone. His mouth felt amazing on every inch of her body, she felt heat pulsate between her thighs. Gajeel then grabbed the hem of her shorts, and with one quick swipe; they were now lyiing on the floor. Levy's face turned a bright shade of red as she saw Gajeel take every inch of body in his eyes; he looked even hungrier than before.

He slid one finger in slowly, relishing in the feel of her; then two entered inside. Levy's nerves were on high alert, every time Gajeel entered and pulled out of her she gasped with absolute pleasure. She hadn't felt like this before, because well; she honestly handn' ever gotten past 2nd base with a guy. She wanted to show him that she could handle this kind of body contact, she hadn't felt this intensely about a man before; especially a man that had actually hurt her in the past. Before Levy could process what was happening next; she felt Gajeels tongue lick her inside. She tossed back her head and a moan escaping her lips, louder than before. He dug deeper inside her with his mouth, his arms slip under her legs; lifting her closer to him to get better leverage. This intensified every sensation Levy was feeling, she moaned and then turned into a scream of pleasure. She could feel her walls tightening, her body started to surrender to her orgasm.

With one more lick of his tongue, Gajeel felt her thighs clench; he raised his head up to her. Watching as she unraveled underneath him, he placed kisses between her thighs; licking her wetness. Gajeel slid up her body, taking her mouth with his own; his chest pressed against hers. Levy was breathing heavy, sliding her hands down to take hold of his belt; yanking it off. She then unzipped his pants, releasing his length; the sheer size took her by surprise at first.

Gajeel saw her expression, he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Gajeel reassured her.

"What if I don't want you to?" Levy said, looking into his eyes intently.

Gajeel was taken by surprise at her words, yet it made him harden even more; if that was even possible. With a smirk developing on his face, he kissed her again; rougher than before. He took her bottom lip in between his teeth; tugging at it. She moaned and took his length in her hands, stroking it. He thrust into her palm, going with the motion. Her hand moved quicker, the friction building. Gajeel flipped onto his back, rolling Levy on top of him without barely pulling apart. She gasped at his abrupt move, then began to stroke him again.

Levy lowered her head, her hair falling in her face. Gajeel swept a few locks of her blue hair from her face. Levy looked at him one last time before taking him into her mouth, the feeling made Gajeel let out a growl. Gajeel tossed his head back while still holding onto her hair; gently pulling. She licked up his shaft and then took him inside once more; the sexual tension building inside him. Gajeel placed both hands on her hips, levy released him from her moth and looked at him.

"Fuck, that feels amazing!" Gajeel let out another low growl. " I need inside you Levy."

Levy smiled at him, feeling him pull her closer; her inner thighs resting above his manhood. She felt this tip of him between her legs, then felt him slowly enter; pull out and enter again. Levy took a deep breath and braced herself for the sharp pain that would soon follow; before falling into sexual ecstasy. With one more rock of her hips she let him thrust inside, his size swelled inside her. She let out a gasp and a tear fell down her face; she felt Gajeel stop abruptly.

"Shrimp, you ok?" He said concerned.

She looked at him with a quick smile, even though the breaking of her virgin wall hurt; she didn't want to stop.

"I'm fine." Levy assured him, rocking her hips.

Gajeel looked at her one more time before resuming the motion. His hands placed on her hips; lowering her further down his shaft. The pain was now being replaced with heat, building inside her once more. She could feel her realease surfacing again. Gajeel began to thrust faster inside her, his hips bucking up. She anchored herself on top of him, bracing for their release. The friction became stronger and the motions faster;moans echoing throughout the room. With a final thrust inside, levy pushed further down his shaft; her orgasm ripping through once more. Her head thrown back and screams of pleasure ripping through. She felt him release inside of her, followed by his own noises of sexual pleasure. Levy felt herself come down from her sensation and roll on her side; Gajeel placed his arms around her cradling her. She dug her face inside his chest, kissing one of his iron studs. She felt his lips brush the top of her head, she wrapped her legs between his before sleep overtook her body.

Gajeel looked at her, her beauty making him hold on tighter; never wanting to let go.


	7. Trust

**Sorry it has been a while since I have posted a chapter for this story, I have been dedicating most of my time to another one of my stories. I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest, I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated!**

Levy awoke to the sun shining onto her face, the bright morning showing through the windows. She stretched and soon regretted it; every muscle in her body was aching and soar. Yet, it felt like a good soreness, especially between her legs. That's when she remembered that she had the most amazing night of her life, with a man that she now knew truly cared for her. She rolled over to find Gajeel still sound asleep, for a man who said didn't sleep much; he sure seemed peaceful. His face was in a relaxed pose, one she hadn't ever really seen. She traced her fingers along the bridge of his nose feeling the cold iron of his piercings. Then she jolted her hand back when she felt him start to move; his crimson eyes now looking right at her. His gaze made her womanhood throb with anticipation of what could happen.

"M-Morning…" Levy said hesitantly.

'Mmmm…" Gajeel replied, wrapping his arm around her torso; pulling her closer to him.

"Eeep…Gajeel!" Levy shouted, soon followed by a giggle. "You can sure be rough ya know…" She looked at him, her tongue sticking out.

"Humph, sure didn't bother you last night…" He looked at her, waiting for a response. "If you keep sticking your tongue out I'm going to have to come after it…Gihi." Gajeel said with his signature smirk.

Levy slid her tongue back into her mouth, even though the thought of them wrestling around in bed did seem tempting; she knew there was work that needed to be done. She stretched her arms above her head, wiggling her body around in bed; feeling the soreness of her muscles. Then she slid one leg off of the bed; soon followed by the other. She made her way to the restroom, now rubbing her soar thighs. She could have sworn she heard Gajeel chuckle before she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar inside of the Fairy Tail guild, stirring her drink around. It had been nearly a week since Levy and Gajeel had left for their job; she thought they would have been back by now. From what she heard of the job, it wasn't far from Magnolia and all they were doing was tracking down an artifact thief. Lucy sighed, she hated the worry feeling that shortly followed.

"Why so glum?" Mirajane said, wiping down the bar.

"Nothing, just thought Levy would be back by now…" Lucy sighed.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm sure they're fine!" Mirajane said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Besides Gajeel's with her." Lucy said, with a new hope in her eyes. "Although at times it's hard to trust him…"

The sound of the Guild Hall doors being pushed roughly open shot Lucy to attention. Jet and Droy came storming in, searching for someone. They approached Lucy and Mirajane at the bar, both looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Did you know that the master let Levy go on that job with Gajeel…alone?!" Jet asked, very concerned.

Lucy just looked at him, she thought out of everyone; that these two would have known of the master's plan.

"Umm, well…yeah?" Lucy said shrugging her shoulders.

Jet looked away in anger, followed by Droy clutching his fists.

"What is the master thinking?!" Droy said, clearly upset with the situation.

"Now boys, I'm sure the master has a good explanation for why he made that decision. Just give him a chance." Mirajane interjected.

Jet and Droy weren't convinced by Mirajane's words, they simply scoffed and proceeded to walk away.

"Well we aren't going to just sit here while our comrade is somewhere away from Magnolia with that metal headed monster!" Jet shouted, as they walked out of the guild hall.

"Oh boy…" Lucy huffed, she suddenly lost all interest in her drink.

* * *

Gajeel was putting his shirt on when Levy walked out of the bathroom, she had spent quite some time in their; thinking about everything. Some of her courage from last night had vanished; she didn't know where last night had left them in their relationship.

"Hey shrimp, you ok?" Gajeel asked, genuine concern in his voice.

Levy shot her head up and looked at him, his gaze alone sent that fire through her body; the same one that had made her so sensual last night.

Huh? Oh…y-yeah!" Levy shouted, trying to sound convincing; yet his expression he gave showed it didn't work.

Gajeel walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips; his touch sent shivers down her spine.

"Levy…I didn't pressure you into anything last night…did I?" He looked down at her, and what seemed like fear in his eyes.

Levy traced her fingers up his arms and rested her hands on his chest.

"No, of course not!" Levy said, looking up at him; his expression made her want to curl up with him on the bed once again. "Last night was amazing."

Gajeel lifted his hand to caress the back of her head, pushing her into his chest and gently kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled her face into his chest, relishing in the smell of him.

"Ok, good." Gajeel whispered, kissing her head once more. "Well, we should probably get back to work then."

Levy pulled away from him, walking over to grab her orange bag; then smiled at him.

"Ok, I'm ready!" She said, yet her stomach was still in knots.

They walked side by side down the busy town marketplace; looking at all the local vendors. Levy had read up on every detail on the suspect, even knowing his exact height and shoe size; yet no luck in finding him. She looked up at Gajeel, who was intently watching people; his keen senses kicking in. Since last night, the way she looked at him had changed; meaning she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. The way his nose crinkled when he smelt something unfamiliar, and the way his arms would flex; making his back muscles bulge. The shear thought of it all made her body hot again, then she turned pale; now noticing he had been watching her while she undressed him with her eyes. Gajeel smirked at her, which didn't stop her rising temperature.

"See something you like shrimp?" Gajeel said, looking down at her.

"Umm well…you see…I…" Levy was at a loss for words. "Yes…" There, she said it.

"Gihi." Gajeel just chuckled, placing his hand on the small of her back; his touch amplifying her desires.

Levy smiled at his touch, yet still scanned the area. Gajeel stopped abruptly, sniffing the air.

"He's close." Gajeel said, lowering his hand.

Levy didn't like the absence of his touch, yet she understood they still had a job to do.

Gajeel scanned the area once again, until he pinpointed where the thief was; Gajeel slowly made his way toward him. Levy followed quietly behind him.

It was like the thief had a keen sense as well, turning around right before Gajeel got too close. Once he saw them, they thief started running through the crowd.

"Think you'll be able to keep up?" Gajeel turned around and said.

"Yeah." Levy replied, running close behind him.

Gajeel picked up his pace, now running in a full sprint after the thief.

They ran for what seemed like forever until they had the thief cornered against a brick wall. Gajeel slowly started approaching the man, the thief's eyes wide in fear.

"Gajeel, he doesn't look like a threat; we might be able to get him to come peacefully." Levy said, hoping it would work.

Gajeel didn't seem to believe that to be true, his fist shaping into an iron club.

"I don't trust criminals." Gajeel said, walking toward him.

The thief seemed to chuckle at his remark.

"What makes you any different Gajeel?" The thief said.

Gajeel stopped abruptly, looking at the man.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel said, seeming confused.

"Ha, I figured you wouldn't remember me…after all I was just a lackey." The thief said. "You were….or should I say are more of a monster than I could ever be." The man chuckled.

Levy could see the anger rising inside Gajeel, knowing his self-control could fall to pieces at any moment.

"Oh, I must have pushed just the right button." The man chuckled again. "Man, you were a monster inside of Phantom Lord."

"Those days are over now…" Gajeel said, not wanting to listen to another word.

"Ha, yeah…whatever helps you sleep at night…" The man seemed amused with himself, yet Gajeel was becoming irritated. "You can't escape the beast you are, iron scales and all…"

Gajeel was furious now, he extended his iron club; ready to pound the man's face into the brick. Levy stood in front of Gajeel, looking into his eyes.

"Gajeel, stop!" Levy tried to calm him. "What he says are lies, you're different now…don't prove him right by acting out of anger." Levy touched his arm.

Gajeel lowered his hand, looking off to the side; she was right and he knew it.

The man began to laugh hysterically.

"Ha, how the mighty have fallen…being bossed around by a shrimp of a woman!" The man threw back his head in a fit of laughter.

"Hey, only I get to call her shrimp!" Gajeel shouted, landing a punch directly into the guys gut; the sheer force making the guy roll in a ball of pain. "Huh, pathetic."

Levy rolled her eyes, well she had made a little progress with his anger problem.

Gajeel grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, dragging him toward the guards.

"Let's go get our reward, he's starting to get on my nerves." Gajeel said, looking back at Levy.

Levy rolled her eyes and followed beside him.

Once they had received their reward and gotten their belongings together; they ordered tickets to the soonest ride to Magnolia. As they waited together, Levy leaned closer to Gajeel; feeling his body heat. She looked up at him and were met with crimson eyes yet again; he smiled down at her.

"Hey, thanks for earlier…" Gajeel said, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the sky.

Levy smiled at him, nuzzling her head against his arm.

"Anytime!" She said and giggled.

Gajeel chuckled then looked to the side, hearing something that caught his attention. Levy could hear something to, she turned to the direction it was coming from and was shocked to see Jet and Droy walking toward them. Levy quickly pulled away from Gajeel and stood straight up, wondering what her fellow teammates were doing here.

"Oi, Levy!" Jet said, stopping in front of them. "What are you doing alone with him?"

Droy nodded his head in agreement, wanting to know the same thing.

"Hey guys, well we just finished a job together." Levy smiled at them. "The master thought it would be a good idea to work together, so here we are!"

"Yeah, well just because the master said so doesn't mean you have to…you can't trust him after everything this man has done. Let alone be by yourself around him."

Gajeel huffed, looking at the other two members of Team Shadow Gear.

"Seriously guys?" Gajeel scoffed. "Get over it, I let you get a few punches in later."

Jet scowled at him, then looked to Levy. Levy was now put into a rather difficult position, she looked at Jet and Droy; then to Gajeel.

"Come on Levy, Let's just go home." Jet said, looking at her. He seemed concerned for her; even though there was no need. "We just don't want you to get hurt again…"

"But I…" Before Levy could finish her sentence she heard the sound of feet walking away; she turned to see Gajeel leaving. "Gajeel where are…"

"Don't want you getting hurt again or anything…I'll find another way back; don't worry about me…" Gajeel scoffed, even though Levy could see the hurt in his eyes.

"But…" Levy said, as she watched Gajeel walk away; his head hung low. "Seriously?!" Levy turned to face her teammates. "That was a bit much don't you think?"

Jet and Droy just looked at her; they were only trying to protect her.

As Levy made her way onto the train, she couldn't help but think of Gajeel. Even though her teammates didn't think she was safe with him; she knew when being in his arms was the safest she had ever felt. Levy turned to the side, letting a lose tear run down her cheek.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I should be updating sooner than last time; I have a good flow of ideas coming right now. I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my stories, I really enjoy hearing everyone's feedback!**


	8. Your Touch

**Ok, I just had to post another chapter…Eep! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Loving the reviews btw!**

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, searching the guild for her pink haired friend.

That was it, the final straw; he had crossed the line. Not only did he sneak into her room almost every day; now he had taken her novel…with it not even being close to done; with possibly a love interest that may or may not be based off of him…

"Where is that Dragon slayer?" Lucy said to herself, probably looking like a deranged lunatic at this point; the occasional guild mate staring.

Lucy had even went as far as looking into the broom closet to find that man; yet no sign of him. Then when she thought all hope was lost, she heard the sound of loud shouts coming from the opposite end of the guild hall. Lucy stomped her way over to a table being swarmed by other guild mates. She squeezed in between Erza and Wendy; trying to get a better look. Sure enough there was Natsu, arm wrestling with Gray. These two could be so childish at times, yet Lucy would have it no other way. Her expression seemed to change when she remembered why she was looking for Natsu in the first place.

Natsu Dragneel!" The whole guild turned to look at Lucy, she began to blush. "Oops, maybe a little too loud…" Too late.

Natsu stood straight up, at attention to Lucy's outburst; he didn't quite understand what he could be in trouble for this time.

"What'd I do?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"You took it!" Lucy pointed her finger at him.

"Took what?!" Natsu was dumbfounded.

"You know what!" Lucy started walking closer to Natsu; as he ungracefully backed up and over a chair.

"Ow!" Natsu scratched the back of his head; the hardwood didn't feel so good against it.

"Lucy, I didn't take anything…dragon slayers honor!" Natsu nodded his head; she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right, you've been trying to get ahold of it for weeks…" Lucy, at this point; looked crazy to anyone watching.

"I…have…no…idea…what…you…are…talking…about!" Natsu said, slowly emphasizing each word.

Lucy looked at him, he honestly didn't know what she was talking about; huh how odd.

"You mean you don't have my novel?" Lucy looked confused.

"No!" Natsu exclaimed; an odd look on his face. "I don't even know where your novel is since the last time you hid it from me!"

"Oh…" Lucy started to blush; now she even felt crazy. "Oops…"

"Yeah, oops is right…Geez." Natsu stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "Maybe _you_ just misplaced it…"

"I don't think I did…" Lucy was trying to think if maybe she was the one to blame for her recent missing novel. "Nope!"

"Um, Lucy…" A familiar and quite voice spoke behind her. "I have it."

Lucy turned around to see Levy, holding a bundle of papers in her arms; her novel.

"Oh…" Lucy looked apologetically toward Natsu. "Sorry!"

"I forgot to give it back to you when I left for my job; remember you wanted me to proofread it for you?" Levy said, her expression seeming sad today.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lucy grabbed the bundle of papers from Levy. "Thank you."

"Yeah…anytime…" Levy nodded her head, then looked over her shoulder; seeming to look for someone.

"Um, are you ok?" Lucy felt genuinely concerned for her friend. "You've seemed pretty down since you got back yesterday."

"Oh…um, yeah…I'm fine!" Levy said hesitantly. "Just tired is all…"

"Oh." Lucy wasn't believing Levy's lie for one instant.

"So, how was working with Gajeel?" Lucy was a tad bit curios about the new duo.

Levy seemed to jolt to attention at the mention of his name.

"It was…fine." Was all Levy said; she didn't seem talkative today.

"Oh, ok…where is he? You guys didn't come back to Magnolia together." Lucy asked.

"Well he decided to find another way back…Jet and Droy met me at the train station; to check on me I guess…" Levy said, the whole memory of it all made her upset again. "I'm sorry…I have to go!" Levy turned on her heels and ran out of the guild hall; the door slamming behind her.

"What's up with her?" Natsu asked, pointing in Levy's direction.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Lucy looked at Natsu, a look of determination on her face.

"Uh oh…" Natsu backed away slowly; not wanting to get into Lucy's way.

* * *

Levy had run all the way to her room; throwing herself on top of her bed and weeping into her pillow. The whole thing made her bawl like a baby; she felt so vulnerable. Why did she have to feel these emotions for him, why did she have to cry herself to sleep last night? They spent one night together, one mind blowing amazing night together. Just the very mention of his name made it hard for her to control all the raw emotion building inside of her.

"Pull it together Levy!" She said to herself, picking herself up off her bed and walking into her bathroom to wash up. "He's just a guy…" Yet the more she told herself those exact words, it became clearer that he wasn't "just a guy". She felt like he was "her guy", iron cold personality and all.

* * *

Gajeel had arrived in Magnolia last night and had yet to go to the guild hall, he didn't want to face her yet; the whole scene her stupid teammates had caused made him feel…vulnerable. He didn't mean to walk away from her, he just didn't know if he could control himself much longer before he hauled off and shoved a fist full of iron into the two knuckleheads mouths she called "friends". For quite some time he had inklings of certain feelings for the little bluenette. Yet, after their erotic night together; his feelings became more prominent…persistent. He felt he needed her like he needed iron and that to him was the very essence of living; the one thing that fueled him. When he was with her he felt she had fueled desires inside himself that he didn't know were even possible. Gajeel sighed in frustration, he knew he needed to make things right between them; he just didn't know if it were possible with her teammates so close in tow behind her constantly.

He then made his way to the guild hall, he needed to face reality sooner or later.

* * *

Levy had managed to pull herself together and go back to the guild hall; sitting at a table with Jet, Droy, Lucy and Natsu. They had seemed to be in a very interesting conversation about whether the dragons would show up again; although Natsu was 100% sure that at least Igneel would come back. Levy would occasionally glance over at Lucy, who seemed to be watching her intently; having seen her sudden outburst of tears when leaving the guild earlier in the day. Levy took a deep breath and took a sip of her water, looking down at a book she had recently purchases; the group conversation reaching a boring turn. Once Levy had seemed to tune out the outside noises, she could faintly hear the sound of the guild doors opening; Levy turned toward the sound and almost knocked her water all over her new book. Gajeel walked in, head held high and arms dangling beside his muscular body. Levy shook the thought of touching every line and indentation of his chiseled chest from her mind, although the very sight of him made her weak in the knees; she was sure glad she was sitting down.

"Look who decided to come back…" Jet said, looking straight at Gajeel.

Gajeel glared at him, then his attention was turned to Levy; his crimson eyes boring into her very being. Levy let out the breath she had been holding and quickly looked down from his gaze; knowing that an intense stare would make her feel hot all over again.

Lucy had noticed the look that Gajeel and Levy had given one another; she was very curious about the two wizards.

Gajeel let his gaze linger for another minute before he made his way to the bar and took a seat; ordering a much needed beer from Mirajane. He looked back at Levy once more, her back toward him. He traced up and down her body with his eyes, the way she was propped to one side made her ass look amazing. He started to imagine his hand running down her sides, cupping her behind and lifting her against a wall; savagely kissing her.

Lucy could see how Gajeel looked at Levy, like he yearned for her and part of Lucy felt bad for the guy. He had seemed to be making an effort in changing and she had the feeling something had definitely happened on his and Levy's first job together. All the pieces were fitting into place inside her head, the sudden outburst of tears when she had brought up his name to Levy, down to the way he looked at her. She had also noticed how protective Jet and Droy had become of Levy when Gajeel had walked inside. Lucy could see why he wouldn't approach her; he didn't want to upset her if he lashed out at her fellow teammates. All the signs were showing that Gajeel was simply turning the other cheek at the other two boys' immaturity; she felt she needed to lend the poor guy a hand. At least get them a few minutes alone together; so they could talk in peace. Whatever Levy would choose Lucy would gladly stand by her decision because that's what friends were for. Lucy saw Levy sigh with sadness as she looked down at her book, Lucy needed to help her friend; Levy deserved to be happy and if Gajeel was the one to make her happy then so be it.

Lucy turned to look at Natsu, he was talking to Droy and hadn't paid attention to anything that was going on; expect the subject the two wizards were discussing.

"Psst…Natsu." Lucy nudged Natsu's elbow with her own.

"Huh?" Natsu diverted her attention to Lucy. "Why are we whispering? Natsu whispered his reply to her, leaning in closer.

"I'm going to need you as a distraction." Lucy whispered, looking around the guild. "Yeah know cause a fight or something…" Lucy giggled, that shouldn't be hard for him in the least.

Natsu grinned and chuckled.

"You got it!" Natsu gleamed with excitement, as he stood up from the table. "I'm always up for a good brawl!" He pumped his arms in the air, puffing into the wind. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Hey, ice princess!" Natsu shouted toward Gray, who had once again; taken his shirt off.

"What did you call me flame for brains?" Gray shouted back, picking up a piece of cheesecake.

"You heard me!" Natsu shouted back.

Gray threw the piece of cheesecake, Natsu dodged it just in time; except Droy wasn't as fast. The cake hit him square in the face, dripping down. The whole table stood up, Levy picked up her belongings so they wouldn't get dirty; she definitely needed to get out of this fiasco. Lucy moved out of the way, letting out a giggle; her plan seemed to be working. She would help clean up after it was all said in done.

"Not the cheesecake!" Erza shouted. "That's it!" She transformed her armor and charged toward them.

Food started flying and before you knew it Natsu and Gray were rolling around; throwing punches. Jet and Droy even got into the fight; leaving Levy unattended. Lucy could see Gajeel make his way toward Levy from the bar; dodging the occasion food particles flying in the air. Once Gajeel was directly behind Levy, Lucy stepped away and walked over to Mirajane; explaining everything. Mirajane's face turned a shade of pink and then a smile covered her face; the mess wasn't a big deal compared to what might be happening between the script mage and the iron dragon slayer.

Levy took a step back and collided with a firm figure; she looked up to see Gajeel looking down at her. A small wary smile crept across her face, unsure of what might happen.

"Hey shrimp, can we talk…in private?" Gajeel asked.

Levy's smile seemed to grow; if that was even possible.

"Yeah, we should probably get out of the way anyway." Levy said.

Gajeel smirked and grabbed Levy's belongings for her; sneaking out of the guild hall before anyone even turned to notice.

Levy walked beside the iron studded man, knowing what their conversation might be about; her stomach was knotted in anticipation. Levy found her hand reach out and grab onto Gajeel's arm; her nerves calming.

Gajeel smiled and looked at her for a brief moment, watching as her smile seemed to spread once again. Her touch was the one constant he wanted in his life, along with the bluenettes smile.


End file.
